Some Things You Just Do
by Tear of Light
Summary: How far would you go for your sister? For Lightning, that was easy. She destroyed Orphan and the fal'Cie. For Serah, that was more difficult. But when Lightning has trouble confessing her feelings to a certain spear wielding Pulsian, Serah finally knew what she could do. Everyone deserved a chance at love, especially Lightning. A 4-chapter one shot. AU. Flight.
1. Subtle Hints

**Some ****Things ****You ****Just ****Do**

**_A/N_**_:__ A huge shoutout goes to denebtenoh who did the coverart for this story. You can find the full image here (take out the spaces and brackets): (h t t p) : / / denebtenoh . deviantart . (c o m) / art / Buddy - 175381849_

__denebtenoh has also some other fanart for the story which you can find here (take out the spaces and brackets): (h t t p) : / / denebtenoh . deviantart_ . (c o m) / _art / Behind - blue - eyes - 332636570__

_For __those __of __you __who __are __familiar __with __Dragon __Age __2, __you'll __recognize __this __story __as __being __based __on __the __side __quest __The __Long __Road. __After __playing __through __that __quest __multiple __times, __I __couldn't __but __wonder __how __Lightning __and __Fang __would __react __in __Aveline __and __Donnic's __place. __So __here's __my __version __of __events, __with __a __few __lines __borrowed __from __DA2._

_As __I'm __playing __around __with __comedy __and __romance, __neither __being __my __strong __suit, __expect __some __character __OOCness._

_The story was originally titled "A Sister's Love", but after finding too many similar named stories, I decided to change it to the current title it sports. The next chapter will be posted on October 23, 2011._

_A __huge __thank __you __goes __out __to __Scraggles __who __betaed __this __chapter __for __me. __Thankies!_

**_Warning:_ **_There __is __some __mild __language __in __this __chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: The __characters __and __the __worlds __I __write __in __do __not __belong __to __me. __The __stories __that __I __write __are __intended __for __entertainment __purposes. __I __do __not __make __any __money __from __them._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>How far would you go for your sister? For Lightning, that was easy. She destroyed Orphan and the fal'Cie. For Serah, that was more difficult. But when Lightning has trouble confessing her feelings to a certain spear wielding Pulsian, Serah finally knew what she could do. Everyone deserved a chance at love, especially Lightning.

* * *

><p>*** ~ <span>Chapter <span>1: Subtle Hints ~ ***

Lightning "Claire" Farron was a hero, a former Pulse l'Cie, the Destroyer of Orphan, the Vanquisher of the fal'Cie, and the Savior of Cocoon. She was a Legend.

Lightning was one of only six people who saw things and did things that no one else could have ever imagined. She ran as a fugitive, met the Primarch, defied the gods, and lived through it all. And those were just a few of the many notable things in her repertoire.

Yet despite all the things she had done, despite all of the things she and the others had been through, none of that could have ever prepared her for the challenge she currently faced. No, this challenge was nothing like anything she'd come across before. It could not be beaten with the help of her family or won with her trusted gunblade. This had to won on her own.

Lightning paced her office restlessly.

With the fall and crystallization of Cocoon seven years ago, the Cocoon survivors quickly learned just how pampered their former lives had been. With no government or fal'Cie to rely on anymore, it was the survival of the fittest. Those who didn't pull their weight died, and those who did lived another day. They lost people, good people, along the way, but Cocoonians were a resilient bunch and quickly turned things around.

Humanity immediately turned to the former l'Cies in their rebuilding, their previous knowledge of Gran Pulse a scarce commodity. Working hand in hand for the next five years, the people finally created a home they could call their own, a home that was of their making and not one based on lies and deceit. The former l'Cies took up residence in the newly rebuilt Neo Oerba, while the rest of humanity spread all across Gran Pulse. A year later, Fang and Vanille woke up.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Hope Estheim, one of three lieutenants under Lightning's command in the Neo Oerba Security Tasks Force (NOSTF), stood nervously in Lightning's office as she paced restlessly behind her desk. In her hand was his most recent report, a report over fifty pages long, which took him almost eight hours to complete to perfection.<p>

Hope, now twenty one, had been serving with the NOTSF since he turned eighteen years old. Lightning was shocked, to say the least, when he marched into her office the day of his eighteenth birthday and handed her his registration form. After years of watching his mentor work tirelessly to ensure the safety of everyone in the settlement with barely any respite, Hope refused to sit idly by any longer. At the very least, he would help take a load off her back, if nothing else.

At first, Lightning refused to process his application. She hoped he'd reconsider or change his mind, but after visiting her office at the crack of dawn every morning, for a month, Lightning finally realized he was serious and finally said yes. It would take two years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears to end up where he currently was, but all in all, it was worth it. Yet despite knowing he had his mentor's respect and admiration for the things he had accomplished so far, he felt no less than a child standing in front of the former Guardian Corps Sergeant, especially when she continued to pace in front of him staring as this report the entire time.

Hope cleared his throat, startling Lightning from her thoughts. "I beg your pardon Captain," Hope said swallowing thickly. Sweat drizzled down the side of his face. "Is there… something wrong with my report?"

Lightning stopped pacing to look at Hope in confusion.

Hope swallowed again. "It's just that…" A deep breath. "You've been staring at it for the past ten minutes now Light. I can't but wonder if I've done something wrong."

Lightning looked back at the report in her hand, then back to Hope, then back to the report in her hand. She sighed. Dropping Hope's report on her desk, Lightning slumped back into her chair. "I'm sorry Hope," Lightning said in exasperation. "Your report looks fine."

"But?" It relieved Hope to know he'd done nothing wrong, but there was obviously something bothering the pinkette. Hope was determined to figure out what.

A pregnant pause.

"I just have some things on my mind right now," Lightning replied. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

Hope frowned. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Lightning shook her head. "No," she said, sounding defeated. "There's nothing you can-" Lightning stilled. Blue eyes focused on him.

Hope swallowed under his superior's intense gaze.

"Actually Hope…" Lightning said. She glanced at the top right drawer of her desk. "There is something you can do for me."

Lightning gingerly pulled open her desk drawer, pulling out an envelope before closing it back. "I need… a favour..."

Hope's eyes lit up. A favour for Lightning? In all his years working with Lightning, she had never sent him on a task too dangerous or too risky. He realized, after being passed over for the fourth dangerous mission in the span of weeks that Lightning still cared for him like a baby brother and wanted to keep him safe. A flattering thing Hope had to admit, but nevertheless, it was frustrating and disappointing. Perhaps this was his lucky break.

"O-of course Captain!" Hope said, quivering with barely restrained excitement. Lightning didn't seem to notice his shaking hands.

Lightning stared at the envelope in her hands hesitantly. "It's nothing you can't handle, but…" Lightning's lips pressed into a fine line. "I trust you Hope. I know you won't let me down."

Hope hung onto Lightning's every word. He could see her hesitation, her worry. He could see the subtle way she swallowed, the almost unnoticeable tensing of her hands as she clenched the envelope in her grip tighter. He could see the way her brows furled and how she bit her lip. This truly had to be a dangerous mission. Was he going to be the sole envoy for this important document? Where would he be traveling to? The Faultwarrens? Mah'habara Subterra? Or maybe even Taejin's Tower? Hope was ecstatic. He couldn't believe it! Light was finally going to give him his first dangerous mission ever!

"I need you to-"

Hope unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation.

"-give this envelope to Fang, here in the barracks. No questions asked," Lightning said with finality.

"Yes ma'am!" Hope said, immediately saluting. Then his brain caught up with his mouth. "Wait. What?" Hope stared at the envelope in Lightning's hand before meeting her gaze. "You need me to give Fang a letter?"

Lightning shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Hope narrowed his eyes slightly. "With all due respect Lightning," Hope said, carefully choosing his words. The last thing he wanted to do was to piss off Lightning. Nothing good ever came of that.

"Why not just give it to her yourself?" Hope looked back over his shoulder through the windows of Lightning's office doors. Three offices down from hers was Fang's office.

After awakening a year ago, Fang practically marched into the NOSTF office and made herself at home in the nearest empty office. When questioned about it, she said she needed something to do, that being killing stuff. There was no where else one could do that legally, except for here. It was just a bonus that she could hang out with Lightning everyday. Maker knew Fang loved to tease the captain and she continued to do so without end since waking up. The Pulsian was the only one who wasn't afraid of Lightning's right hook or intimidating glares. In fact, Fang relished them.

Lightning shook her head vigorously, quickly swivelling in her chair, putting her back to Hope. Just the thought of handing over this package to the sari clad warrior made Lightning's heart pound faster. "She can't know it's me," Lightning said. She stared down at the envelope in her shaking hands. Trying to keep a straight face right now was proving harder than she thought.

Lightning took a deep breath. "I have no one else I can trust with this Hope," the pinkette said quietly. Hope almost missed it, Lightning having said it so softly. Lightning flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When had Hope gotten so close to her?

Hope smiled at Lightning. "I'll do it for you Light," he said pulling the envelope gently from his captain's hands. It was obviously something very important to Lightning, something so important that she only trusted him with it. While the simplicity of it shocked him at first, Hope couldn't deny the warmth he felt in the pit of his stomach at Lightning's words. Lightning rarely showed this softer, vulnerable side to people. If you weren't paying attention, even those closest to Lightning, you'd missed it.

Hope squeezed Lightning shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Light," Hope said confidently. "I'll do it."

"Thank you Hope," Lightning said, a genuine yet shy smile on her face. "This means a lot to me. Please, hurry back and tell me her reaction to it."

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK! <em>_KNOCK! __KNOCK!_

Hope waited anxiously outside of the office of one Oerba Yun Fang. While he put on a brave front in Lightning's office, agreeing to perform this task for her, the moment he stepped outside of her office doors, his mind drew a blank. Just what the hell was he supposed to say to Fang once she opened the door?

"Come in!" a voice shouted.

Hope took a deep breath, before pushing open the door to enter into Fang's office. Fang's office was about half the size of Lightning's, with nothing more than a standard desk and a chair in the middle of the room. The back wall behind Fang housed a large window, framing the calm ocean just south of the settlement.

"Hey Hope!" Fang said, lifting her gaze from the paperwork in her lap. She smiled. "How's it goin'?" Fang's feet were propped up on her desk, exactly in the middle of two rather large stacks of files occupying both ends of her work surface.

Hope chuckled, giving the files a once over. "Filling out reports I see," he said.

Fang made a disgusted sound, looking down at the file she was reading. "If I'd known all of this junk came wit' the job, I wouldn't have joined up in the first place." Fang huffed, closing the file in her lap and tossing it on a free spot on her desk.

Hope grinned. "You say that, but we all know that's not true."

Fang chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Ya got me there," she said. "I'd be goin' more crazy than I am now if I couldn't kill thin's on a daily basis."

Fang crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair more. "So what brin's ya ta my humble abode at this hour? Shouldn't ya be buried in reports yerself?"

"I was," Hope chuckled wearily. "In truth…" Blue-green eyes looked down at the envelope in his hands.

"What's that ya got there?"

Before Hope knew what happened, the envelope was snatched from his hand and Fang was looking it over.

"A love letter? For lil' ol' me?" the Pulsian said in mock surprise. "I didn't know ya felt that way about me Hope." Fang batted her eyelashes at him.

Hope immediately flushed. "I-i-it's not like that! I swear!" Hope almost screamed. "I just… I just…" Sweat drizzled down the size of Hope's face. "I-it was mixed up in my mail," he said slightly breathless. "T-that's all, alright?"

Fang hollered, throwing back her head in laughter. "Calm down Hope, I'm just teasin' ya."

Hope breathed in relief.

"I know ya actually have the hots for the youngest Farron," Fang said, turning the envelope in her over to inspect the back of it. "So when are ya gonna break the news to Lightnin'?"

"W-w-w-w-what!" Hope's jaw would have hit the floor had it not been attached to his face.

Fang burst out laughing again.

"Fang!"

"Sorry, sorry," Fang said in between breaths. "Yer just so easy ta pick on Hope."

Hope scowled.

"Awww, come on Hope. Don't be mad. It's all in good fun."

Hope crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on Fang. "I'm not a child anymore, Fang."

Fang smiled, looking at the pouting youth's back. "I know that Hope," Fang said. "Yer a man now, one who makes me proud. Makes all of us proud."

Hope looked back over his shoulder at Fang.

"Which is why none of us would ever hesitate ta put our lives in yer hands if anythin' blew up." A wink. "Though don't be thinkin' that will be happenin' anytime soon wit' me." Fang grinned as she tossed the envelope in the garbage can next to her desk.

Hope's eyes widened. "A-aren't you going to open it?" Lightning had entrusted this task to him. He couldn't fail her now!

Fang snorted. "Why?" She looked back to the envelope in the garbage. On the front of it, was written her name in very fine script. Everywhere else, it was blank. The handwriting seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place at the moment. "It's probably one of them rabid fangirls who keeps stalkin' me." Fang yawned in boredom. "Etro knows what they sent ta me this time."

Hope bit his lip, anxiety and fear welling in the pit of his stomach. Lightning would never forgive him if he messed up this simple task. No, not only that, she would never talk to him ever again. She would hate him and despise him and never want to see him again. Hope was starting to understand why this mission was dangerous.

"But…" Hope fumbled for words. "W-what if it was something really important?"

Fang sent Hope a flat look. "Like what? Another tear stained love letter about how much they love me? I've read enough of them ta last more than one lifetime."

Being a saviour of Cocoon had its perks. There was the respect of the people, the acceptance of the population, and then there were the endless gifts and love letters from the people who wanted to marry the former l'Cies and have their children. Cocoonians were rather strange folk, if Fang thought so herself.

"But… but…" Hope was grasping at straws. "Aren't you the least bit curious what's in it?"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Is there somethin' I should know about that ya aren't tellin' me Hope?" Fang's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why are ya so adamant about me openin' that letter? I don't even know who it's from."

"All the more reason to open it," Hope said. Hope began to fidget under Fang's inquiring gaze. "Would it really take so much effort just to have a peek?"

After staring at Hope for one long minute, Fang sighed. "Alright, alright," she muttered. "I'll open it just for ya," she said.

Hope breathed in relief for a second time in the span of minutes.

Tearing the side of the envelope open with her finger, Fang shook the now opened envelope over her free hand. A few items fell out.

"What in the blazes is this?"

There in her hand were two flowers, specifically a Zinnia and a Cornflower, tied together with a red string.

Hope blinked.

Fang stared and stared and stared at the items in her hand. While she knew these two flowers were common in Oerba, she hadn't the foggiest idea of what it was supposed to symbolize.

"Am I supposed ta know what this means?" Fang looked at up at an equally baffled Hope.

"Uh…" Hope had the strongest urge to look back to Lightning's office right now. But to do that would be giving her away, something Lightning was adamant about not happening. "J-just keep it," Hope said. "I'm sure it's more than it seems."

"Uh huh…" Fang looked down at the flowers again.

"R-right" Hope said clearing his throat. "Anyhow, I'm sure we both have other things to do. Like right now. Instead of staring at… flowers… I need to get back to those reports. Bye Fang!"

Hope was gone even before Fang lifted her head to look up again at him.

* * *

><p>"You're back," Lightning said the moment Hope darted into her office and almost slammed her doors shut, breathing heavily. "Of course you are," she chided herself. "You're efficient. Get things done. No matter what." Lightning had the strongest urge to fidget with her hands, but kept herself in check.<p>

Spinning around from the door to face Lightning, Hope caught sight of another person in the room with them, this person currently occupying Lightning's desk chair. A pink eyebrow raised at Hope.

"Oh hey Serah," Hope said with a smile.

"Hi Hope," Serah said returning the smile. The youngest Farron looked curiously between Hope and Lightning. "Everything alright? You look a bit flustered."

Hope opened his mouth to reply.

"How did Fang react?" Lightning quickly interjected.

Hope's gaze darted back to Lightning. Looking back to Serah again quickly, he gave the youngest pinkette an apologetic smile. "Rather confused, I'd say," Hope said turning back to Lightning. "Just like me."

"Confused?" Lightning said in surprise. "I thought it was clear. Zinnia matches her eyes. Cornflower matches mine. And the red string of fate binds us together."

Hope blinked. And blinked again. "Huh?"

Serah's eyes went wide like saucers. "Claire?" Serah said, gawking at the captain of NOTSF. "Why are you talking about flowers?"

Lightning face palmed. She'd clearly gone about this in the wrong way. Lightning sighed, running a hand roughly through her hair. "Don't talk to Fang again," Lightning said. Turning back to her desk, she pulled a single sheet of paper from one of her many stacks on her desk and handed it to Hope. "Just take this. It's the patrol schedule for tomorrow. Post it up on the bulletin board and..."

"And…?"

"Let me know how Fang reacts to it," Lightning answered. "Make sure she doesn't see you. I don't want her to feel like she's being spied on."

"You're spying on her?" Serah said, both eyebrows raised. "What's going on Claire?"

Lightning gave her sister a hesitant glance.

Hope peered over the top of the page at Lightning. "You just want me to post this up and… watch?"

Lightning nodded, immediately focusing on Hope and not her sister's probing gaze.

Hope sighed. There was only a certain amount of ridiculousness he'd put up with, Lightning or not. "Look Light," Hope said, summing up the courage to say what he needed to say. "If Fang has done something wrong, I can just haul her in here to talk about it."

"No!" Lightning exclaimed, slamming her open palms on her desk with a loud thud.

Both Hope and Serah looked at her in surprise.

Lightning ran a hand through her hair again, something Serah recognized as a nervous habit of her sister. "She hasn't done anything wrong that would require a reprimand. I just… I just need the patrol schedule posted up. That is all."

"Alright," Hope sighed again. "Posting up the schedule just over there."

* * *

><p>"Hey Fang!" Rydgea shouted halfway across the office. He currently stood in front of the main bulletin board staring at the freshly pinned up patrol schedule. "Whose ass have you been kissing to get the Neo Oerba patrol?"<p>

"What?" Fang walked out of her office to stand next to Rydgea in the open area of the main floor by the bulletin board.

Hope sat at his desk with his office door open, pretending to be filling out reports. He watched the Oerban huntress out of the corner of his eye.

"Yer daft. I've got the Archetype Steepe patrol with them Adamantoise herds." Fang peered at the patrol schedule.

"Says here you're guarding the town square." Rygdea pointed at Fang's name next to the Neo Oerba slot with his finger. "That's always been a make work job, that one. You someone's pet?"

Fang scoffed at the brunette. "Check again. Ya've read it wrong."

Rydgea chuckled. "Sure thing. Pet." With a smirk, he left the bulletin board, picking up his rifle from this desk on his way out of the building.

Fang glared at the man until he was out of sight. Looking around the office to make sure no one was looking in her direction, Fang took one step closer to the bulletin to inspect the updated patrol schedule.

"Ya've got ta be kiddin' me!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands up in the air in exasperation. "What have I done this time!" With a dark glare sent in the direction of Lightning's office, Fang stormed back into her office and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"Fang thinks I'm punishing her? But Neo Oerba is a safe patrol. A reward."<p>

"You wanted her reaction," Hope stated plainly. The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow as Lightning started to pace again. Serah too quietly watched this, her eyes narrowing at the scene.

Lightning ran a hand through her hair yet again. "Ugh! I have to fix this. I need… I need the head bloom of a Triffid and the bulb of a Vernal Harvester. You'll take them to Vanille."

_A __head__ bloom __of __a __Triffid __and __the __bulb __of __a __Vernal __Harvester?_ Serah stared at Lightning's shoulder pauldron deep in thought. _Why __would __she __want __to __give __Vanille __those?_

"Huh?" If Hope had been confused about Lightning's previous requests, this one confused him even more.

Lightning smiled sheepishly at him. "It should help with the process."

"Lightning?" Hope raised both eyebrows raised in confusion. "What is all of this about?"

Serah chewed on the inside of her cheek. _A __head __bloom __of __a __Triffid __and __the __bulb __of __a __Vernal __Harvester__… __A __head __bloom __of __a __Triffid __and __the __bulb __of __a __Vernal __Harvester__… __Aside __for __their __medicinal __properties, __the __other __only __thing __you __can __use __them __for __is_- Serah's eyes went wide.

"Maker Claire!" Serah said shooting up from Lightning's chair. Both Hope and Lightning jumped at the younger Farron's outburst.

"You want to ask Vanille for permission to marry Fang?"

"Wha-WHAT!" Hope's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Lightning immediately flushed at her sister's words, quickly glancing to Fang's office to see if the Pulsian had heard. With both her office door and Fang's office door closed, it seemed she had not.

Hope stood in shock. "L-Light?"

Before Hope could say anything further, Serah darted around Lightning's desk and started pushing the lieutenant to the door.

"S-Serah?"

"Sorry Hope." The youngest Farron opened the door quickly and gave the silver haired officer one hard shove. Hope stumbled past the threshold of Lightning's office into the main floor area outside. "My sister and I need to talk. You know, girl stuff." And with that said, Serah shut the door in his face.

Hope blinked. "What is going on?" No sooner had he turned in the direction of his office, the door to Lightning's office swished open making him jump.

"Please don't tell anyone about what just happened" Serah said quickly. "Promise me that?"

"Uh…"

"Please?" Serah gave Hope the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I-I won't say anything Serah," Hope said flushing slightly and scratching the back of his head. No one could resist Serah's puppy dog eyes, not even Lightning.

Serah smiled. "Thanks Hope." The pinkette gave the youngest Estheim a quick peck on the cheek and the door slammed shut in his face again.

Hope sighed, shaking his head. "Women…" he murmured heading back to his desk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Claire<em>."

Lightning flinched at the sound of her sister's voice. The captain of the Neo Oerba Security Task Force currently had her back to Serah, staring out of the window overlooking the rest of town. Lightning remained silent.

"You know you can talk to me Claire." Serah walked up to stand next to Lightning. She stared at the Neo Oerba citizens as they went about their day.

"And what do I even say, Serah?" Lightning said after a few seconds.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love Claire."

Lightning hung her head, her gaze drifting downwards. "I've been focused on being a soldier for so long, that's all I know." Silence. "I just can't bring myself to tell her."

Serah wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist from behind, resting her cheek against the back of Lightning's shoulder. She smiled. "You've never had trouble talking to people before."

Lightning sighed heavily. "This is different," she said. "This is not like me telling my soldiers when they've done something wrong." A pause. "Or yelling at Snow for being an idiot."

"Hey!" Serah said in defense of her husband. She poked Lightning in the ribs and got the desired reaction she wanted.

Lightning squirmed, a laugh erupting from her throat. The soldier quickly caught herself and stifled her laughter. "That's not fair Serah," Lightning said forcing a scoff. "You promised not to do that if I promised the same."

Serah chuckled, a smile going from ear to ear. "Stop changing the subject Claire."

Lightning pouted. Serah would have squealed if they didn't have more important matters to talk about. "Why do you feel this is any different?"

Lightning pursed her lips together. "Fang is… Fang is different from everyone else," Lightning said quietly. "I want her to know that I feel… but if something happened to her…"

"Something has already happened to her, to all of us, and we're fine," Serah commented.

"If it made sense, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you," Lightning said huffing slightly. "I feel paralyzed. I hate it."

Sarah frowned. She had never seen this part of her sister before. It was a side that Lightning always hid well, from all of them. Yet it seemed Lightning couldn't hide it any lon

* * *

><p>ger. The issue needed to be resolved, sooner or later. If it didn't, Lightning would fall apart.<p>

A thought.

"You know…" Serah smirked. "I could just drag Fang in here right now. Just say the word."

Lightning spun around in her arms in a blur, startling the youngest Farron. There was a look of sheer horror on her Lightning's face.

"You can't!" Lightning blurted out. There was a full blush on her cheeks. "What do you think she'd say if her captain was to… to… it wouldn't help." Lightning shook her head dismissively.

Serah patted her sister's arm soothingly. "So go where you're not captain and a soldier."

"What?" Lightning said, clearly having never thought of that idea before. "Just… go out somewhere? Just like that?"

Serah grinned. "How do you think Snow and I met?"

Lightning's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Serah nodded.

Lightning looked down in thought. "Tell Fang…" Lightning ran a hand through her hair. "Invite her to Lebreau's bar. Don't tell her about me, make something up. It's a surprise or just you or a group. Anything to get her there."

The grip on Serah's shoulders tightened. "She's not like the others," Lightning said raising her gaze to meet her sister's. "I don't want to screw this up."

* * *

><p>Serah was practically beaming when she left Lightning's office. Lightning, on the other hand, looked like a nervous wreck. That fact did little to deter Serah from paying a visit to a certain Pulsian huntress.<p>

_KNOCK! __KNOCK! __KNOCK!_

For so long, Lightning had watched over her, cared for her and protected her from everything. Lightning worked so hard to make sure Serah wouldn't have a worry in the world. For years, Serah both hated and appreciated it. Yet even so, she still couldn't but feel upset about it. Upset about the fact that she couldn't do something for her sister too, something in return to make up for even a fraction of what she put Lightning through. But now, things were different. Now, it was her chance to repay the favour. Her chance to help her sister out. And she was as sure as hell going to do that.

"Come in!" came a gruff voice through the door.

Serah opened the door and walked into Fang's office.

"Oh!" Fang said in surprising, looking up from the file she was staring at. "Mini Light, fancy meetin' ya here. What's up?"

"Say Fang" Serah began. "Are you busy later tonight?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Final __Fantasy __XIII __belongs __to __Square __Enix. __Dragon __Age __2 __belongs __to __Bioware __and __Electronic __Arts. __Some __of __the __lines __were __taken __from __Dragon __Age __2 __as __they __fit __perfectly __with __the __characters __and __how __they __talk._


	2. Awkward Conversations

**Some Things You Just Do**

_**A/N**__: And the awkwardness continues! Lol!_

_Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix. Dragon Age 2 belongs to Bioware and Electronic Arts. Some of the lines were taken from Dragon Age 2 as they fit perfectly with the characters and how they talk._

_Chapter three will be posted on November 6, 2011 to accommodate chapter four of Etro's Keepers being posted up on October 30, 2011. If you haven't seen that story yet, feel free to find it in my profile. :)_

_This chapter is unbetaed, as will be the remaining of the chapters in this piece. All errors are mine. XD_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Shahdee – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter, and every time I read it again, I still laugh. Honestly speaking, I'm rather surprised no one who has played both games, hadn't written a fanfiction about it sooner. Oh well. Here's the next chapter of hilarity for you. XD_

_ashe – Thanks for the smilie face. ^^ If you've enjoyed the first one, you'll have a laugh at this one too. Hehe._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

><p>*** ~ <span>Chapter 2: Awkward Conversations<span> ~ ***

"There's more comin,' right?"

Fang casually looked around Lebreau's bar, a cold beer sitting on the table in front of her. The bar was as lively as ever, the drunken chorus of inebriated customers mixed in with the lively chatter of the bar's patrons setting a laid back atmosphere. When Serah told her about the soldiers' night out, Fang had been both angered and excited. She was angered about being the last one to find out about this, especially because booze were involved, and at the same time she excited, as she hoped in her heart a certain pink haired captain would be joining them.

Fang looked across the table to her companion. While the girl certainly had pink hair, this particular pinkette was not exactly the person she expected to be keeping her company right now.

Serah laughed wearily, scratching the back of her neck. "O-of course!" she said. "I'm sure they're just held up at the moment. They'll be here soon." A nod.

Fang was not convinced. "Uh huh…" she said, eyeing Serah's behaviour. The girl was nervous, even Fang could tell. Hell, Fang was nervous right now too, though she hid it a lot better than the youngest Farron. Many questions floated around Fang's mind, most of them about Serah's… invitation. While Serah was not the lying type, Fang couldn't stop this nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Did Serah lie just to get her alone?

* * *

><p>Outside of Lebreau's bar, Lightning paced relentlessly. She'd shown up just like her sister told her too, but the moment she caught sight of Fang's back facing the door, Lightning couldn't bring herself to enter. Not yet at least. And so she paced.<p>

A multitude of thoughts went through her mind at this very moment. What was she going to say? What would Fang think? Did Fang even feel that way about her? What if Fang didn't feel that way about her? And so her thoughts went, swirling and swirling in circles with no answers to appease them.

Lightning grumbled in frustration. "Why is this so hard?"

* * *

><p>Fang took a huge gulp from her beer, the alcohol causing a slight tingling feeling as it went down her throat. She barely noticed it however, Serah's darting gaze being far more interesting at the moment. The girl kept looking at the door then back to her, and then back at the door again, before returning her gaze to the filled glass in front of her. The youngest Farron sipped its contents (what Fang assumed to be Vodka) scarcely, as if she was afraid she'd never get a refill if she finished it too soon. Though knowing Lebreau, that wasn't the problem. Alcohol flowed as freely as water in this place, which meant there was another reason for Serah's noticeably conservative behaviour. Was she pregnant? Fang shook her head. Nah, that couldn't be right. Serah wouldn't be drinking if she was pregnant. Fang took swallowed another mouthful of beer.<p>

Unknown to Fang, Serah's glass was not filled alcohol but with water instead. The idea was for Lightning to join them, take her seat next to Fang, and the moment the pair wasn't looking, Serah would take off and give those two some time alone. The only problem was, Lightning hadn't shown up yet and it was already fifteen minutes past the allotted meeting time. That concerned Serah greatly. Lightning was late. Lightning was never late. Had her sister gotten cold feet?

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps startled the pacing captain, Lightning immediately pulling out her communicator device and putting it to her ear. She pretended to be in the middle of a conversation as a young couple passed her by and entered into Lebreau's bar. Once they were clearly out of sight, Lightning sighed, dropping her hand to her side limply, communicator still in hand. She ran her free hand through her hair, shakily.<p>

"What am I doing?"

Blue eyes darted to the side, gazing through the front windows of Lebreau's bar. They focused on a specific table at towards the far back of the building, where a certain sari clad huntress sat with her back to the door.

_Fang…_

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes passed by in awkward silence, and Fang was starting to get antsy. Serah smiled at her wearily, one of which Fang returned just as wearily before scratching the back of her head with a nervous laugh. Why was this happening? Did something happen between Snow and Serah? Was Serah looking for some comfort?<p>

Fang paused to think about that. If something happened between Snow and Serah, wouldn't Vanille be a better person to go to for comfort? Hell, wouldn't Lightning? Lightning was Serah's sister after all.

A frown.

_Lightning…_

Fang knocked back another large gulp of beer before waving her hand at Lebreau to order another one.

Lightning. The epitome of discipline. The model of poise. The archetype of frustration and stubbornness. And the one who held Fang's heart in the palm of her hand. Without even knowing it.

The moment Fang laid eyes on the soldier back in Palumpolum, Fang knew there was something special about the soldier. At first, Fang dismissed the idea of anything ever happening between them. They were from two different worlds. They had different goals, different ideas of what had to be done. Etro, they barely saw eye to eye on anything those first few days. But then there were the little things.

The smooth touch of Lightning's skin when she let Fang see her brand. The way they just seem to immediately sync with each other's movements when in the heat of battle. The offered hand Lightning held out to her when Bahamut appeared. Every one of those things just built and built and built on top of each other, and before Fang realized it, she had fallen in love. Hard. For none other than Lightning "Kick Ass" Farron, a woman so similar to her, yet so different at the same time.

And that is why she did not hesitate to become Ragnarok in the end. If it meant protecting the woman she loved, whether Lightning realized it or not, Fang did it. And she would do it again, over and over again. Because she loved Lightning. Fang loved Lightning.

* * *

><p>Lightning growled in nervous frustration, pulling at her hair. Forty five minutes had passed now, and she still couldn't bring herself to walk inside to confront the raven haired huntress. Serah must have been having a fit by now, Lightning cringing at the thought of her baby sister having to endure Fang's company for that long all by herself. Lightning groaned.<p>

"Lightning?"

Lightning jumped at the voice, whirling around to face Lebreau.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside?" the barmaid said, glancing inside.

"Aren't you supposed to be manning the bar?" Lightning retorted, blinking as the woman turned back to look at her.

Lebreau chuckled. "Yuj is filling in for me while I'm on break."

Lightning nodded in acknowledgement. Lebreau raised an eyebrow when Lightning ran a shaking hand through her hair and started to pace again.

"She's waiting for you, you know."

Lightning paused in her step, turning back to look at Lebreau in confusion.

"Fang," was all the barmaid said.

Lightning's eyes widened. "How did-"

"I know?" Lebreau's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Who do you think set aside that table, far away from the rest for some privacy?"

Lightning face palmed. "Serah told you, didn't she?"

"She didn't have to," Lebreau said with a smile. "I can't think of any other reason Serah would invite Fang to the bar unless she was helping to set someone else up. Namely you."

Lightning groaned. "Am I really that transparent?"

Lebreau laughed. "Do you really want me to answer that one?"

Lightning slumped down in the nearest free chair and hung her head. "No, probably not."

Lebreau took a seat opposite her on the patio. Some of the customers had just left, leaving the table free for them to use. "In all honesty Lightning," Lebreau began. "Out of everyone I know, you two are the only ones who don't seem to realize how much in love with the other you are."

Lightning's head snapped up. "I beg your pardon?"

"Fang loves you," Lebreau said. "And you love Fang. You don't have to be a Cocoon engineer to figure that one out."

* * *

><p>"Look Serah," Fang spoke up after finishing her third beer for the night. "I appreciate ya invitin' me out and all, but I really should be-"<p>

"What!" Serah exclaimed. Fang froze halfway between rising from her chair and sitting. Serah laughed nervously. "No, sit. Drink." A forced smile. "I'm sure it's not that much longer. I promise."

Fang sighed inwardly and sat back down. "If it won't be too much longer then…" _I hope Vanille won't be too mad at me for staying out this late._

* * *

><p>"That's impossible," Lightning stated.<p>

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Lebreau crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because-" Lightning started. Sadly her tongue would not finish. "Because it's Fang we're talking about here!" Lightning breathed heavily, as if she'd just finished running a marathon all over Gran Pulse.

Lebreau looked at Lightning less than impressed. "For such a strong soldier, you certainly are the complete opposite when it comes to love."

Lightning moaned, dropping her head into her hands and covering her face. "Learning to use a gunblade was easy. You can get trained to do that. But there was no Love 101 course in the Guardian Corps." A sigh. "I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this."

Lebreau laughed, patting the distraught captain on the shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being in love, Lightning."

* * *

><p>Fang stared at her empty beer glass long and hard.<p>

"Another round?" Serah inquired.

"Maker yes!" Fang replied, thankful for the break in silence between them.

* * *

><p>With a hammering heart, Lightning gathered up all the courage she had and walked into the building. Lebreau returned to her station behind the bar, giving the soldier an encouraging smile. Lightning took a deep breath, swallowing nervously as she willed her feet to move from in front of the door up to the table where Fang and Serah sat. Taking a few steps forward, Serah caught sight of her, her younger sister immediately brightening as Lightning continued her slow advance forward. Thankfully, Fang's back was still facing her. If the huntress were to turn around now, she would lose her nerve and flee. But before that could happen, a booming voice sounded behind her.<p>

"Hey! Is that Sis?"

Lightning's eyes widened, the captain spinning around to face none other than her brother-in-law.

"It is you!" Snow exclaimed in complete shock. He then smiled. "Finally got out of your stuffy office for a drink huh? About time Sis." Snow patted Lightning on the shoulder, clearly proud of her for breaking out of her boring routine.

"I-"

"Hey!" Snow's voice boomed again, his gaze staring past Lightning for a table towards the back. "Is that Fang sitting with Serah?"

Lightning's jaw dropped in horror. Snow started to yell even before she could stop him.

"HEY FA-"

Lightning tackled the blonde giant over the bar, both of them falling to the ground on the other side next to Lebreau with a thump. A few patrons sitting at the bar yelped in surprise, as some of their drinks went flying over the edge along with Lightning and Snow. Lebreau face palmed.

* * *

><p>"HEY FA-"<p>

Fang turned back to face the door the moment it sounded like someone was calling her name. In the motion, she missed Serah's horrified expression and face palm. Looking in the direction of the door, Fang didn't spot anything out of the ordinary, aside from some bar patrons peering over to the other side of the bar and Lebreau shaking her head. It was probably some drunken idiot having too much fun only to end up on the other side of the bar from his alcohol hazed antics. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened.

"Huh…" Fang said turning back to face Serah. "I thought I heard someone call my name. But I guess not." Fang looked at her beer. It was the sixth one tonight. "Maybe I've had enough beer for tonight."

Serah sighed.

"Ya alright there, Serah?" Fang raised an eyebrow in concern. A few minutes ago, the youngest Farron had looked the most lively she had been for the entire night, with the exception of when they first sat down for a drink. But now Serah was all downcast again. _I wonder if she's going through that time of the month…_

"So Lightning is great!" Serah said, hoping to change the topic and focus away from her. As Lightning wouldn't be making a move on Fang, at least not anymore tonight, it was time to change tactics and hear it from the woman herself. Would Fang tell Serah she had feelings for her sister?

The mere mention of Lightning's name turned Fang's once jovial mood into a sour one. Fang put down her beer and looked at Serah straight in the eye. "Look Serah," Fang began. "I can't do this."

"What?" Serah was truly baffled by Fang's statement.

"Yer jus' not my type."

Serah blinked. "Wha-What?"

"All this playin' shy business. I like someone with a little backbone," Fang continued.

Serah's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger and her jaw kept dropping lower and lower.

"I appreciate ya takin' me out for drinks and all," Fang said with a smile. "But this, ya and me can't work. Yer married to Snow."

Serah's mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"I'm not too sure what happened between ya, but this is not the right way ta do thin's." Fang reached across the table and patted Serah's hand. "I'm sure whatever happened between ya two isn't that bad. I like ya Serah, I do. But not in that way. Yer like a little sister ta me."

"Fang, I-"

Fang squeezed Serah's hand. "Don't worry Serah," the Pulsian said. "I won't tell Light about this. But I should get goin' now. Vanille's probably gettin' worried that I'm not home yet."

Fang stood up. "Did ya need me ta walk ya home?" Fang eyed Serah's mug, still not realizing it was filled with water.

Serah shook her head.

"Alright then. I'll see ya around Serah."

And Fang was gone.

* * *

><p>"I… I couldn't do it…" Lightning quietly admitted. She scowled at the floor in frustration. Behind her at the bar, Lebreau was scolding Snow, the blonde only able to scratch the back of his head wearily and take the screaming.<p>

"What did she say?"

Serah looked at her sister with a helpless smile. "She thought I was crushing on her after something happened between Snow and me."

"Something happened between you two?" Lightning's expression immediately twisted into anger, the soldier focusing a cold glare in Snow's direction.

"No, no," Serah said quickly, pulling on Lightning's arm to get her attention back. "Nothing happened between us."

"Oh…" Lightning's expression dropped. "I'm an idiot." Lightning sighed.

"You know that's not true Claire." Serah patted her sister on the arm.

"I need to talk to her, but I'm a mess unless I'm on patrol." Lightning frowned. "Killing Gorgonopsids doesn't exactly provide an ideal setting for talking however."

"Then let me clear the way so you can talk to Fang," Serah replied.

Lightning looked at her sister incredulously. "Are you insane? No offense Serah, but you're not the fighting type. And putting you in danger on my behalf doesn't make me feel any better. Why did you think I became a soldier after all these years? To protect you."

Serah pulled Lightning into a hug. "I know Claire, I know. I appreciate that."

Lightning hugged back.

"But for once, trust your sister on this," Serah said. "Let me be the one that protects you for a change. Please? I know what I'm doing."

Lightning pulled back to look at her sister. "I trust you Serah, I really do. But…" Lightning hesitated. "But are you sure about this? If something happened to you because of me…"

Serah smiled. "Nothing will happen to me. I won't be alone, alright?"

Lightning eyed Serah wearily.

"I'll bring Snow with me."

Lightning cringed at the mention of the blonde's name. "Please no," Lightning said. She looked back at the bar where Lebreau still scolded the man in question. "It's bad enough that Lebreau knows about this."

Serah giggled. "Alright, alright. I'll bring Sazh and Vanille with me."

Lightning looked even more horrified.

"What?" Serah asked. "It's not like they haven't seen how you two act around each other either you know."

Lightning scoffed. "I don't act any differently around Fang."

Serah raised an eyebrow. "You're such a bad liar Claire." Another giggle.

Lightning grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"Don't you worry Sis," Serah said hugging Lightning again. "I'll take care of things, you'll see. Trust me on this one, okay?"


	3. Trying to Talk

**A Sister's Love**

_**A/N**__: The madness continues! Lol!_

_For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_ashe – Yeah, Snow just has the worst luck. And Lightning too it seems. Lol. How can Serah help her? I think this chapter should clear some things up. Lol. Enjoy!_

_Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix. Dragon Age 2 belongs to Bioware and Electronic Arts. Some of the lines were taken from Dragon Age 2 as they fit perfectly with the characters and how they talk._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

><p>*** ~ <span>Chapter 3: Trying to Talk<span> ~ ***

"_Operation Matchmaker is a go!"_

Lightning's eyebrow twitched. The morning was quiet, the sun just peeking over the horizon, layering the grasses in an orange glow. It had been three days since the Captain of the Neo Oerba Special Tasks Force agreed to go out on patrol with her secret love. Serah, and those the youngest Farron dragged with her, were currently clearing the path ahead of the pair as they waited. While Lightning was original weary of the plan, after some thought, she had to admit it was a decent idea. But then the idea of radios came into play and everything went straight to hell.

A giggle. _"Operation Matchmaker? What kind of name is that? How about something like Operation LGL?"_

"_LGL?"_

"_Lightning Gets Laid, duh!"_

Lightning clenched her jaw, the soldier silently telling herself to let Vanille's comment slide. Fang didn't hear it, and would never hear about it. Not from her at least. Only Lightning wore the radio with the wireless headpiece on their side. For her to start yelling at the redhead through the radio now would only make Fang suspicious.

A laugh. _"No way!"_ Serah's voice floated through the head piece. _"Lightning would kill you if she ever heard you say that."_

Lightning cleared her throat. "You do realize I can hear you both?"

There were some audible gasps and some more giggles. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Can we get back to real reason why we're here, _please_?"

"_Don't worry Light!"_ Vanille said on the other end. _"We've got everything covered! Before you know it, you'll be making out with Fang like there's no tomorrow!"_

Lightning's eyebrow twitched more. "Vani-" Fang glanced in Lightning's direction. "-ier, this is no time to be fooling around. The purpose of this trip is to test out this new prototype radio. Cut the chatter, _Vanier_."

Vanille giggled._ "Whatever you say Light." _A pause. _"By the way, did I mention that I totally support you two as a couple? Because I really do! I can't wait until you both make grandbabies!"_ A squeal.

Lightning face palmed. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

Sazh wiped the sweat from his brow, having shot and killed the umpteenth Alraune for the day. They were currently in Vallis Media - they being himself, Vanille and Serah - clearing a path through the valley of rock. Well, that was not completely accurate. He was the one disposing of the monsters. The two younger ones were facing in the opposite direction, both of them with binoculars in hand and some fancy looking radio device, spying on Lightning and Fang who trailed behind oblivious to their presence - Fang being the oblivious one.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

A few more Alruanes shrivelled up and died. Sazh looked back at his companions. "Are you two gonna help at all, or am I the only one doing this?"

"Shhh Sazh!" Vanille didn't even turn to look at him. She was looking through her binoculars. "Don't make so much noise! They'll hear you!"

A loud _plop_ followed by a groan alerted Sazh to the fact that a Flan had just slunk its way into their path. Turning back to the gooey mass, he sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"They done yet Lightnin'?"<p>

Fang stood about ten feet away from the captain, her eyes and ears open. They were on patrol today, travelling through the Vallis Media after receiving reports of unusual Flan activity. So far, Fang hadn't seen any sign of such things, or wildlife in general, but was unconcerned with that right now.

The huntress glanced back to Lightning, chuckling at what she saw. Lightning was squeezing the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb, clearly irritated at how the test run for their new prototype radio was going. Bartholomew, in charge of the Neo Oerba's Research Lab had produced a new radio which could work over longer distances than the old ones. Ever eager to make sure it worked, he naturally turned to Lightning to test it for him, as her soldiers were often out in the field on various duties. On top of the radio test, there was also another group of soldiers nearby as well, testing out new weapons Bartholomew invented. At least, that's what Lightning told her. Little did Fang realize, everything was completely made up.

Fang continued to stare at her fearless leader, Lightning unaware of her gaze. The Pulsian huntress smiled, taking in the soldier's slightly ruffled appearance. Lightning donned her ever familiar Guardian Corps. uniform. Nothing had changed with the exception of the bars on her shoulder pauldron. They correctly marked her as captain now. Beyond that, everything was the same, from the way she kept her lopsided hair style right down to her prized steel toed boots. Fang was nostalgic.

This was the first time the two of them had ever been paired up over the past year. May it have been on a patrol or mission or anything else which required more than one soldier, Fang hadn't been this close to Lightning in ages, unless you counted their brief passings in the hallways back at NOSTF home base. It felt like old times, back when they were l'Cies travelling this very path towards Oerba. Fang really missed those days, the days when she could get decently close to the pinkette without so much of a questioning remark. How Fang ached to get that close again, and even closer…

"Almost done Fang," Lightning said pulling Fang from her memories. "The guys are almost done calibrating the frequency."

* * *

><p>"Guys?" Vanille huffed. "Serah! She just called us guys!"<p>

Serah laughed as Vanille pouted.

"I'm not a guy! I'm a girl, and a cute one at that!"

"_Would it kill you to stop acting cute for once Vanier, and help your partner?"_ Even through the radio, Vanille and Serah heard Lightning's scowl.

"Come on now, Vanille," Serah said patting her partner in crime on the shoulder. "This was all part of the plan. You know that. Fang can't realize it's us Lightning's talking to."

"I know." Vanille sighed. Then a thought came to mind. "You know Light," Vanille said with a grin. "If you keep scowling like that, one day your face will stick that way permanently. And what will you do when that happens?" A giggle.

"_Vanier."_ Lightning growled. _"Is the first part done?"_

Serah giggled. Lightning looked absolutely miserable through the binoculars. Looking back at Sazh, the old man just finished fighting the Flan, settling to hunch forward to catch his breath. "This first part is clear Sis," Serah said. "You're good to start walking. We'll let you know when the second part is clear."

"_Thank you Sera-geant,"_ Lightning said. _"Let me know if the other patrol runs into any trouble. We'll come running."_

* * *

><p>Lightning held her breath when Fang looked in her direction again. She had almost said Serah's name openly, just barely remembering to cover it up at the last minute. When Fang looked forward again, Lightning released the breath she was holding. Fang hadn't noticed her slip up it seemed.<p>

"We can continue onwards for the moment Fang," Lightning finally said.

The pair walked in silence, Lightning thankful that the chatter in her ear had finally stopped. For the moment at least. That was probably due to Serah and Vanille trotting ahead looking for better cover before they chatted up a storm again. Lightning had seriously considered turning off her radio, along with shoving it away in her red thigh pouch to be done with it. So far, her stalkers had yet to provide any help whatsoever with charming her Pulsian companion. In fact, the only thing they'd done so far was to give her a headache with all their chirping. Lightning massaged her temples with her free hand.

"Hmm…" Fang said. Emerald eyes darted over the scenery. "It seems too quiet ta be natural."

Lightning turned her gaze to her travelling companion.

"It's like they all uped and left in a hurry or somethin.'"

Lightning smiled inwardly. That was not too far from the truth. "Maybe it's related to the Flans reportedly unusual behaviour," Lightning offered.

"Or them gunshots goin' off every so often," Fang retorted. "Where did ya say them soldiers were testin' those weapons?"

"Yaschas Massif," Lightning murmured.

"_Lightning! Stop all that soldier stuff! Now's your chance to hit on her!"_

Lightning jumped from Vanille's sudden scolding.

Fang immediately tensed in reaction, eyes darting back and forth over the scenery. "What is it Light? Did ya see somethin'?"

Lightning glanced over to the spear wielder before sending a glare forward, one of which she knew the team ahead would see.

_"Claire,"_ Serah said in an all knowing tone. _"Don't give us that look. You know Vanille's right. Say something to her."_

Lightning face palmed.

"Light?"

Lightning jumped for the second time in a matter of minutes when Fang put a hand on her shoulder in concern. "Ya alright there Light?"

Lightning inhaled shakily, now realizing just how close Fang was. Within arm's reach. She needed to say something quickly, before Fang suspected something. But anytime Fang came this close to her, her mind always went blank.

"Light?" Fang repeated, her brow furling in concern as Lightning remained at a loss for words.

Lightning opened her mouth to speak.

"_Tell her that her hair looks nice!"_ Vanille blurted out.

"Your hair looks nice," Lightning said. Only when Fang's jaw dropped in shock did her words register in her brain.

"Wha-what?" Fang sputtered.

Lightning felt heat rise to her cheeks. "T-the air!" she stammered, blushing even more. "I said the air was nice!" Lightning coughed in embarrassment behind her fist before continuing forward and pulling away from Fang's grip. "We should keep moving." She was already missing the warmth the moment Fang's hand left her shoulder.

"R-right…" Fang said, still a bit stunned. She watched Lightning go, rooted in her spot for a few seconds before she hustled to catch up with the soldier.

_I must be hearing things…_ Fang glanced over to Lightning, who adamantly refused to meet her gaze. Fang shook her head. She had to be hearing things. Lightning would never say something like that, no matter how much she ached to hear such words.

* * *

><p>Vanille and Serah jumped up and down in glee. Never did they imagine it would be that easy to accomplish, despite Lightning's reaction afterwards.<p>

"We're so close Vanille! So close!" Serah squealed, holding onto Vanille's hands. The redhead bounced up and down just as excited as Serah.

Turning back to Fang and Lightning with binoculars in hand, both Vanille and Serah spied on their older sisters in excitement. "Alright Claire," Serah said. "That was a good start. Now this is what you're going to do next…."

* * *

><p>"Are you insane! I am <em>not <em>saying _that_!" Lightning hissed in as soft a voice as she could manage. Fang was a few feet ahead of her again, stooped down to inspect one of the Alraune carcasses left over from Serah's group's clearing attempts.

"_Claire, don't chicken out on us now," _Serah said.

"I'm not chickening out!" Lightning gritted her teeth. "I just refused to say it!"

"_Why not Light?" _Vanille's voice slithered over the radio.

Lightning shivered, already imagining the mischievous look on the redhead's face.

"_Fang would do it."_

Oh, that was low. Lightning's free hand clenched into a fist, the soldier chanting inwardly not to murder Vanille the next time she saw her. Taking a shot at Lightning's lacking of femininity was one thing. Going after her pride was another. Bringing up Lightning and Fang's unspoken rivalry to out do each other in anything they did, that was a hit below the belt.

"That's because Fang's a promiscuous flirt and I am not!" Lightning retorted. What Lightning really meant to say was that Fang flirted with everyone but her. But of course, Lightning would never openly admit she was jealous of those who received Fang's affections.

"Huh?"

Lightning froze in absolute horror, slowly turning to see Fang looking at her in confusion. Maker! Did she hear what she said?

"Did ya say somethin' Light?"

Apparently she didn't. Lightning breathed in relief, ignoring the giggles coming through over the radio. "V-Vanier wanted to know if we were having any static issues," Lightning said clearing her throat. "I told him no. Find anything interesting?" Lightning immediately changed the subject to avoid what would turn into an awkward conversation should Fang wonder who _Vanier_ was. Thankfully the Pulsian had accepted her first answer, that being Vanier was just one of the technicians over the radio. Lightning didn't know what she would say if Fang asked her again.

"Ah yeah," Fang replied, trying to ignore the enticing pink evident on Lightning's cheeks. The rosy colour gave the captain of NOSTF a softer look, making Fang want to cup Lightning's cheeks in her hands and kiss her. But she resisted the temptation and kept her hands to herself. The moment she caved in, Lightning's right fist would make acquaintances with her jaw, one of which had just recovered from a nasty whack the week before.

"I don't think these thin's were killed by a Flan. Too many bullet holes."

Would another fist to the chin really be all that bad? Fang pondered. She was not immune to the constant looks Lightning gave her when she thought Fang wasn't looking. Nor was she impervious to the nervous twitches the moment she closed the distance between them. All of those things only drove Fang's predator nature to pursue the pinkette further and further, but even Fang knew when to push and when to stop. The more she flirted with Lightning, the more defensive the soldier got and the further she pushed her away. Perhaps Lightning really didn't like her that way. But if so, what about all of those looks? Or-

"_Your hair looks nice."_

That couldn't have been her imagination. Fang had superior senses to everyone with the exception of maybe Lightning. And they were in the middle of an unusually quiet Vallis Media for Maker's sake. Fang's thoughts only frustrated her more.

"_Your hair looks nice. Fang."_

Wait. Didn't Lightning actually say her name that time?

"_Fang. Your hair looks nice."_

Maybe she did. Fang smiled.

"Fang?" Lightning snapped her fingers in front of Fang's face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" Fang blinked.

Lightning scowled at her.

"Ah sorry Light," Fang said scratching the back of her head. "I kinda zoned out. What did ya say?"

Lightning sighed. "Nevermind." Lightning continued forward again.

* * *

><p>Both Vanille and Serah sighed in unison. "Both of them are useless!" Vanille exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.<p>

Lightning had just gone through this whole romantic speech - of which Serah managed to convince her to do - only for Fang to doze off standing up, missing the entire thing.

"Vanille," Serah turned to Vanille. "I think it's time for them both to face the music."

Vanille gasped. "You mean-"

"Yes." Serah nodded. "It's time to intervene."

"Oh good," Sazh said in exasperation, stumbling up behind the two girls startling them. "It's about damn time. I'm getting to old for this." Behind him lay the bodies of dead monsters.

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't think we'll need to worry about those Flans anymore," Lightning said, side stepping the gelatinous remains of what used to be a pair of Flans. While she knew to expect a rather uneventful walk through Vallis Media, Lightning couldn't but feel disappointed with how it ended. That being, not anywhere closer to Fang than she was before.<p>

"Let's head back to base camp and-"

Rounding the next stone corner, Fang and Lightning came face to face with Serah, Vanille and Sazh.

"Serah? What a surprise," Lightning said, genuinely surprised to see Serah and the rest here. The trio group should have been way up the path by now. "What are you doing here?"

Fang was equally shocked by this. "Vanille? Sazh?"

Serah crossed her arms over her chest. _"Claire."_

Lightning stiffened at Serah's tone. "Serah. Don't," she warned.

"Tell her your feelings, Claire."

"Feelings?" Fang looked back and forth between Lightning and the others. It was then she noticed that both Serah and Vanille wore matching radios to Lightning's and both younger siblings had binoculars in their hands. "What in the blazes is goin' on?"

Sazh looked at Lightning and Fang incredulously. "Are both of you seriously that dense? Just kiss each other already for Maker's sake!"

"Wh-what?" Fang's eyes went wide. "L-Light?" She turned to the stunned soldier.

Lightning looked ready to faint when she turned to meet Fang's gaze. "I… I have a report to write back at base camp." Lightning slowly turned around and took off running.

"W-wait! Light!" With a quick glance back to the others, Fang chased after Lightning.

Sazh, Serah and Vanille watched both women disappear around the corner.

"I think we may have just screwed things up," Serah said, worry in her voice.

Vanille patted the youngest Farron on the shoulder. "Don't worry Serah," she said. "Now that Fang knows the truth, things will be just fine."

"How do you figure?" Sazh raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Fang knows what she wants," Vanille said with a grin. "And whatever she wants, she always gets."


	4. Epilogue: Late Night Confessions

**A Sister's Love**

_**A/N**__: And the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Sadly, this is the last chapter of this one shot. I don't anticipate a sequel for this piece, though you never know. I may change my mind at a later time. For now though, thanks to everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, added it to favorites and story alerts. For those of you who left unsigned reviews, see my replies below:_

_Thanks to all of you who have favorited this story or added it to your story alerts list. Some of you don't have your PMs enabled, so I can't thank you via PM. Nevertheless, thank you for reading this story, I hope you've enjoyed it._

_ ashe - I'm not sure a lot of people were expecting those things either. XD What happens next? Read on my friend. :P Fang's way of solving the problem worked out well, don't you think? Lol. While it's sad to see the story end, do expect new stories from me relating to our heroines in the future. Thanks for the review!_

_ sexy2262 - Thanks for the comment. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy the last chapter as well. :)_

_ Le fangirl - Thanks for the review. ^^ I will continue you writing, that is a guaranteed my friend. :) Feel free to check out my future works, some of them for sure being of the Flight kind. ;)_

_ Huhu – Yep, Dragon Age 2. :)_

_Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix. Dragon Age 2 belongs to Bioware and Electronic Arts. Some of the lines were taken from Dragon Age 2 as they fit perfectly with the characters and how they talk._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the worlds I write in do not belong to me. The stories that I write are intended for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money from them._

* * *

><p>*** ~ <span>Epilogue: Late Night Confessions<span> ~ ***

Lightning didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cry or bang her head against her desk until she lost consciousness. After Lightning's feelings were revealed to Fang, the look of surprised confusion on the Pulsian's face drove her to do something she'd never done before.

She ran.

Even when Fang chased after her, and yelled at her to stop, Lightning simply ran faster. Sprinting through Vallis Media was like a jog through the park. The moment Lightning hopped onto her chocobo, she zipped towards Neo Oerba like a bullet. And now here she was, sitting at her desk, with her forehead pressed against the wood. Banging her head on her desk sounded like a really good idea right about now.

Night was upon her. That ridiculous excuse for an expedition, disguised as a routine patrol, had taken much longer than anticipated. Morning dragged into afternoon as Serah's clearing party did more gawking than actually clearing the path ahead of them. Had it been a regular unit of soldiers, that task would have finished in no time. Perhaps the lag was due to Sazh doing most of the work. The old man ran ragged while Vanille and Serah spied on Lightning's awkward attempts to woo a certain huntress behind them.

Lightning groaned. "Stupid Lightning. Stupid."

The Neo Oerba Security Tasks Force building was empty for the most part at this time of the night. This relieved Lightning greatly. Of the people who were here working late at this hour, the moment Lightning stormed through the main entrance and slammed her office doors shut, they knew not to disturb her unless the Cocoon was falling out of the sky. Again. Lightning may not have been as badly tempered as before, but everyone knew well enough not to piss the captain off. She truly packed a wallop with her right hook, a punch so mean it was spoken of in the history books. The only person who didn't seem to be afraid of Lightning's fist in the least bit was Fang.

_Fang…_

Lightning sighed, still face down on her desk. Fang's surprised expression was an expected one. Her confused one, the same. But when Lightning saw those things on Fang's face, her stomach immediately clenched in fear. Fear of rejection, by the one who held a big place in her heart. And so, before Fang could break out in laughter at Lightning's expense, she ran. She ran away before Fang had the chance to downright reject her.

Lightning made a disgusted sound.

She ran. Only fools and cowards ran away from their problems. Lightning was no fool, and she certainly was no coward. Yet her feet took her away before she could get Fang's honest answer.

_CRACK!_

"Damn it," Lightning muttered, pulling her now bruised fist from the dent she made in her desk.

Lightning closed her eyes. How would she be able to face Fang after this? Would Fang even want to talk to her again after this? Just the thought of never talking to Fang again made her eyes burn and her heart ache.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in," Lightning groaned, still not moving from her current position.

"Lightnin.'"

Lightning's head shot up from her desk, her eyes wide.

"We need ta talk."

Lightning almost forgot how to breathe as she watched Fang close the door behind her. Her office suddenly felt very small. When Fang turned her gaze back to face her, Lightning immediately snapped out of her stupor and grabbed part of the nearest bundle of papers on her desk and set it in front of her. That was not a hard thing to do considering she already had three waist high stacks to go through on her desk already.

"W-what is it Fang?" Lightning's eyes stared at the paper in front of her. She cursed herself inwardly for the stutter. "I'm rather busy as you can see. If it can wait until-"

Lightning's words stilled when a bronze hand rested on her own. Lightning swallowed thickly, using every ounce of willpower she had to keep herself staring at the papers in front of her and not Fang. That did little however, to deter her guest from taking her bruised fist into their hands to inspect it.

"Fightin' with the furniture again Light?" Fang chuckled, her emerald eyes gazing at Lightning's reddening fist. It would be a nice purple colour by tomorrow, but for the moment it was just red, and no doubt tender. At least what she could see, that being Lightning's fingers. It didn't take a genius to figure out where that new dent in the desk came from.

"When are ya ever gonna learn that there's better thins ta hit on than yer desk Light?" Fang laughed.

The Pulsian quickly rolled her eyes when she didn't get the response she wanted. Lightning still refused to look at her, the soldier's focus boring into the requisition forms sitting in front of her, requisition forms that were sitting in front of the soldier upside down. Fang sighed. Was Lightning going to stay silent for this entire conversation?

A thought.

A mischievous glint flashed in Fang's eyes, a smirk stretching across the Pulsian's face. Lightning felt a brief tug on her right hand and before she knew it, her fingerless glove flopped quietly onto her desk. Blue eyes darted upwards in alarm. "Fang wha-"

Lightning's breath caught in her throat the moment Fang's lips kissed the tender skin of her bruised hand. Fang grinned in triumph, seeing that she had finally gotten Lightning to raise her gaze. Fang kissed Lightning's hand again.

"It's customary on Gran Pulse ta kiss away the boo boos when a child hurts themselves," Fang said in a husky voice. "I don't see why that can't apply ta us adults as well."

That had to be the most ridiculous thing Lightning had ever heard in her entire life. Utterly ridiculous. Despite that fact, Lightning couldn't bring herself to retort with a snarky remark. Instead, she just swallowed again, her throat feeling very dry. Emerald eyes smouldered when she met Fang's hungry gaze.

"L-listen Fang," Lightning said, forcing her lips to move. "I-"

"Why didn't ya tell me ya were in love wit' me Light?"

Lightning lost her voice momentarily, feeling her cheeks burn more than they already were. "L-Look Fang, about what the others said this afterno-"

Fang pressed a finger to Lightning's lips, effectively shushing her. "Lightning, darlin.' Jus' shut up an' kiss me."

A pair of squeals shattered the quiet air outside of Lightning's office as Lightning and Fang shared a passionate, heated kiss. Lightning hadn't even noticed the spying culprits peering into her office window, nor their cheers of triumph, even now as she pulled away from the huntress breathless. Fang, on the other hand, did, and the sound effects were unwelcome. Despite being rather pleased with herself at how flustered Lightning had gotten, Fang needed to do something about their gawkers. With a quick peck on the lips, Fang winked at Lightning. "I'll be right back, love."

Lightning nodded mutely, pulling at the collar of her jacket feeling extremely flushed. Fang sauntered over to the door to her office and opened it.

"Hey! Ya mind?" the Pulsian exclaimed. "Some people are tryin' ta have a moment here. So scoot." Fang shooed away the shadows.

Lightning couldn't but chuckle as the forms outside of her office quickly scurried off. She was never going to hear the end of this when she got home, but for once, the soldier didn't mind that one bit.

Grumbling about younger siblings and their inability to stay out of other peoples' business, Fang closed the door to Lightning's office and locked it. She then closed the blinds all the way. Walking back to the pinkette, Fang grinned. "Sorry 'bout that Light. Now where were we?"

"Fang." Lightning smiled at the sari clad warrior.

"Hmm?"

"Call me Claire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I hope you all enjoyed this story. Feel free to check out my other FFXIII works from my profile. :)_


End file.
